


You Cast a Spell On Me

by redhoodiehearts (Heroichemmo)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animagus!Adrien, F/M, Fluffy, Gryffindor!Nino, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Adrien, Ravenclaw!Alya, Slytherin!Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroichemmo/pseuds/redhoodiehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU where Mari is a Slytherin, Alya loves comics, Nino can't wait to be announcer for Quidditch games, and Adrien is finally an Animagus. Just a bunch of Adrinette fluff and lots of Harry Potter geekiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I spent Spring Break at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and I haven’t gotten the ot4 at Hogwarts out of my head. Major, major Adrinette and cute, fluffy Chat Noir (hint hint)

"Are you sure you have everything, _mon petit_?"  
" _Oui_ , Maman, I'm positive."  
"Robes? Wand? Tikki?"  
" _Oui_ , _oui_ , papa!" Marinette giggled, squished between her parents in the train station walkways. It was time for her to return to her 'boarding school' as she told her few friends back home. In reality, though, she saw it as a second home to her.   
The chubby baker sighed. "Please don't go too crazy this year." The trio slowed to a stop.  
"Only if needed. _Promettre_." She smiled, holding her pinky up. "No death eaters are coming near this Sytherin."

"Oh, Marinette, I can't believe it!" Her maman teared up next to her, fiddling with her pigtails. "A fifth year already. Why, when I was at Hogwarts-"  
"You were so ready to study any and everything." She and Papa recited, and Maman giggled. She was a Ravenclaw, and Papa had no clue who witches and wizards were until he'd met Sabine. She taught him about everything over the course of their dating, and eventually a little girl was blessed to them. While Tom was always worried about how the whole 'half-blood' thing would go over, Sabine was never worried. She had a gut feeling that she would do great things.

Mari, on the other hand, was just excited to go back to Hogwarts with her friends. She'd been devastated when sorted into Sytherin, but quickly learned not all of them had to be evil, and to make things better, there were even some witches and wizards she'd met on the train her first year, and they'd been inseparable ever since. Alya, a Ravenclaw; Nino, a Gryffindor; and Adrien, the Hufflepuff. They'd been named the 'French Four' (or the self-dubed ' _les quatre Fantastiques_ ') by their outside friends, since they were the only 4 from France within their year and had always gotten along. She was just happy to see them again.

"Oh, here comes the train." Sabine turned to her little girl again. "15 already. Next you'll be prefect and graduating!"  
"Or head girl!" Tom chuckled, placing a kiss on her head. "Whatever happens, just stay safe."  
"Of course," She smiled, before kissing both their cheeks. "Oh, there's Adrien and Nino!" Her smile grew, waving at the two down the platform. Nino waved, but Adrien looked a little sidetracked with his parents. Gabriel and Athena Agreste, the designer and his model wife. She had never personally met the two, but Adrien always rambled on about his mother, who seemed to be fussing over her son's uniform now, adjusting his tie, straightening his shirt, making sure he-  
"Go say hello, _mon petit_." Her mother encouraged, interrupting Marinette's watching. "We'll be here before you go."  
"Absolutely, Maman. Love you both!" She grinned, rushing over to the two boys with her bags behind her.

Nino reached her first, pulling her into a hug. "Mari! Long time no see. Your letters don't ever do justice; how was summer?"   
"Same as ever," she chuckled, "working in the bakery, making designs, trying to not get caught using magic." Marinette smiled again. She missed her friends.  
Before she could ask Nino how his had been, She felt a tugging on her arm and soon was being faced by the Agreste family. She instantly felt the blood rushing to her face. "Mother, Father, this is the designer I was telling you about!" Adrien was grinning widely, and the heat of his hand on her wrist made Mari's face flush even more. "Marinette, these are my parents."   
"N-n-nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. A-Agreste." She stuttered over her words; it wasn't everyday you met a high-class fashion designer.  
"Oh, Adrien has told us so much about you, Marinette." His mother smiled warmly. "After four and a half years of listening, it's so nice to finally meet you." She couldn't help but grin back at her.  
"Y-you too. Adrien talks very highly of you." Mrs. Agreste let out a laugh like bells - she could see where Adrien got his looks and personality from.   
"Always been a momma's boy." She smiled proudly at him. "And now I've meet all of les quatre Fantastiques!"   
Adrien smiled again, letting out a light laugh.  
"A Slytherin, hm?" Mr. Agreste looked over her. "Always heard they made... interesting friends."  
"Oh, hush up, Gabriel. May I remind you you were a slytherin yourself?"  
"I never said it was a bad thing, Ath." Gabriel grinned, reaching his hand out. "A pleasure, Ms. Dupain-Cheng."  
"M-mine as well, Mr. Agreste." _Oh my god_ , she thought, _I'm shaking Gabriel Agreste's hand._

"Mari!!" Their exchange was cut short by a girl rushing up and wrapping the half-Chinese in a bone-crushing hug. "Girl, you will never believe the summer I've had!"  
Marinette laughed, wrapping her in a hug as well. "I can't wait to hear all about it." She responded before the two separated.   
"Oh, hey, Mr. and Mrs. A!" Alya waved, smiling at the two adults before looking at Nino and Adrien. "Why didn't I get any letters from you two?! Am I really going to have to remind you why we end up spending hours catching up on the train? We shouldn't have to, you know-"  
"We would anyways, Al." Nino laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Which is why I don't write. I receive."  
"I bet you wrote Blondie." She grumbled, crossing her arms.  
"Actually, he didn't. I didn't have time to write anyways," the Hufflepuff grinned sheepishly. "Photoshoots and all."  
Alya huffed again. "Well at least Mari tells me about everything." She smiled at her. "Right?"  
"Well..." Marinette grinned. "Mostly everything."  
"I hate all of you."

The three laughed as the train finally pulled to a stop and all four turned to their parents for the last few moments.  
"Oh, mon petit!" Tom's eyebrows raised, digging into the small bag the two had brought with them. "For the trip!" He pulled out a pink box, 'Dupain-Cheng Bakery' inscribed on the top in gold lettering, and inside were no doubt treats. "To share, of course."  
"Papa! Thank you." She smiled, taking the box in her hands before planting a kiss on each of her parent's cheeks again. "I'll write you as soon as I'm all settled."  
"We can't wait; have a great year, Marinette."

Ten minutes later, the four were settled in their car and chatting excitedly about their summers and the year to come.  
"... So we were trapped there for the whole week." Alya was recapping her and her mother's escape to Greenland. "When they tell you there's no green, there is literally no green there."  
"Why call it Greenland then?" Adrien cocked an eyebrow, a fizzing whizbee half eaten and a mountain of candies next to him.  
"Because when the Vikings settled there, they wanted to trick people. So Iceland was really the nicer of the two places and they wanted to keep it. They named it Iceland so people would stay away, and Greenland for those stupid enough to not do research."   
Nino rolled his eyes. "How were vikings supposed to research? They didn't have computers or even any books on a new place."  
"Well, terrible for them." The girl retorted, scrolling through her phone. "Mari, did you see the new issue?"  
"Of course!" She grinned, passing the blond across from her another bee before popping one in her own mouth. "We finally got to see how they got their powers. And the way Ladybug reacted to it!"  
"Hey, hey, spoilers!" Adrien covered his ears dramatically, laughing. "I haven't read it yet!"  
"Here," Alya laughed, tossing her phone to him. "I've got it downloaded."  
He grinned, eyes locking on the device. "You're the best."  
"No, you're just in love with Ladybug and Chat Noir."  
"Ladybug, yes." He winked at the group. "I'd pay to be Chat just to talk to her."  
"Dude, she's fictional. And you could never be Chat Noir." Nino pointed to him. "You're too busy posing for the cameras to save Paris."  
"I happen to think I would make the _purr_ -fect Chat Noir."  
"Yeah, and Mari's Ladybug." Alya laughed, reaching into the box between the girls for another chocolate crescent.   
"Hey!" Marinette protested, crossing her arms. "I could be Ladybug! Just... more..." She paused thinking.   
"Cunning?"   
Marinette smiled, a soft blush forming as she looked to Adrien. "Y-yeah."  
The group laughed again. Conversation flowed easily between them, like they hadn't even been apart for 3 months. That was something they were all thankful for, and knew that they'd get along for years to come; like a new age Harry, Hermione, and Ron. By the time they pulled up to the Hogwarts station, they had settled into a comfortable silence with Adrien reading, Nino listening to music, and Alya watching Mari sketch.   
"Everyone prepare to disembark!" They heard, and barely moved for another minute or so. After this, they'd be split back into their houses, and would have to wait for classes and possibly outings to hang out like this again.  
"That was awesome!" Adrien handed Alya her phone back, grinning from ear to ear. "The way they handled that was just perfect!"  
"Right?!" The girls both responded, resulting in another laugh.   
"So, Three Broomsticks after classes tomorrow?"  
"Absolutely."

                                                           ---

Adrien sometimes hated watching the choosing ceremony. It got boring after a while; oh, you want to kill people? Slytherin. You're loyal to your friends? Hufflepuff. You know all the digits of pi? Ravenclaw. Weasley? Gryffindor. He'd gotten into the habit lately of focusing on his animagus processing. He'd registered of course, but now it was just a matter of getting his confirmation letter. He couldn't wait to tell Nino he'd finally gotten it down and that Father never once found out about it. Mother loved the idea, being an animagi herself, but knew Adrien's hesitation with Father and how he wouldn't approve. 'You're a model,' he'd say, 'and models do not transform themselves into animals, Adrien. That's final.' And then probably something about needing to let go of being a transfiguration professor. 'Leave it to the professionals.' He could hear his father now. But he loved it, being able to change into a cat -- _a cat!_ \-- and wander around. More freedom than he knew what to do with, and now he could even wander around Hogwarts without being caught!

Sighing, the blond looked up at the sorting hat and listened to Headmistress McGonagall call out the next name. At least they were on the T's, and it wouldn't be long before they could head off to their rooms. He glanced past the Hufflepuff across from him and to the Slytherin table behind her, eyes momentarily searching before meeting Marinette's. He grinned, discreetly waving to her, and she waved back before folding her hands and leaning on them with her eyes closed; pretending to sleep. He silently laughed, nodding back to show he understood. She smiled as well, before tapping her wrist, which was clear to Adrien -- 'time?' He glanced down at his watch before signaling with his fingers. They'd have dinner soon, and then finally to the main rooms. She sighed visibly, giving him a small smile in thanks. He wasn't sure why someone as sweet as her was sorted to the evilest of all the houses until they'd gotten to know each other more. She was sure exactly of what she wanted and how to get it, and wouldn't let anyone in her way. She told a troll she was busy and to come back later when he picked a fight with her, for crying out loud! She was sneaky, too, and was always trying to him to branch out and try more dangerous things. Not that he didn't appreciate it -- she was the reason he was even on the Quidditch team in the first place. She brought out a more outgoing side of him, and he brought out a softer side in her. Honestly, he was just glad to have a friend in her.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, dinner was served and finished, and they all were herded into their respective common rooms. And even though he wasn't a big fan of the introductions to first years, he stuck around to watch and help out. The nostalgia came back to him, sitting the same chair he was in now, staring at the black and yellow coloring and light wood furniture wondering how in the world a Gryffindor and a Slytherin raised a Hufflepuff but wasn't really complaining. He was right next door to the kitchens, after all. He watched as the first years gathered around their little fireplace, watching the cactii dance and wave at them, and spun his wand in his fingers with a small smile. He'd missed this room and all the warmth of it. A few of the guys from the team came over and talked to him for a while before reminding him of tryouts in two weeks time. The friendly-ness of the Hufflepuff common room always made him happy as could be, really, but tonight he just wanted to go out. To adventure. To _wander_. He told one of the others that he was heading to get a hot cocoa before heading into the hall, seeing the other groups show their new house members the ins and outs of Hogwarts. It was nice to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided on a whim to keep going with this. Can't promise there will be many updates but I need to relieve stress of finals somehow, so here this is! Let me know what you want to see and I'll try and work it in somehow -- my creative juices are flowing non-stop now.
> 
> In this chapter, we find not one but two students out of bed past time.

Marinette loved the first night back at Hogwarts. While she adored being home in her small French town with her childhood friends and waking up to the smell of fresh baked pastries, nothing could quite beat the feeling of being with her best friends and housemates. Just being back in the dungeons made her feel a million times more refreshed -- and because of that, Mari never found sleep the first night. She just wanted to stay up and chat or read or do  _something_ other than lay in bed all night, though the Head Boy and Girl made sure  _every_ first year was in bed at a decent hour, with everyone else following suit after. They may have had the rep as the most badass house, but they were still the ones with the most uptight, prissy people. So, while everyone was asleep, Marinette found herself sneaking through the main Slytherin corridor and towards the main halls.

Nighttime in the castle was always a thrill to her; everyone fast asleep, having to hide away from Filch to keep from detention (something she'd earned plenty of times by his hands) and enjoying the serene quiet. It gave her time to think about everything that'd happened over the years, especially meeting her closest friends on the Hogwarts train their first year. She'd been so worried about everything, but certain she wanted to do good. Alya had run over to her moments after entering the platform after seeing her Ladybug pin on her backpack, and they'd bonded over the shared favorite quickly. She'd even almost pushed Adrien off the station that day in her haste to board and find somewhere to sit with Alya. She hadn't recognized him yet, but after apologizing profusely they'd become great friends. And once she'd learned he was a fan of the same comic series she and Alya loved? It was like a match made in heaven, the three of them. Nino had joined not long after, looking for someone to talk to on the ride to the school so nerves wouldn't take over, and the three welcomed him in with open arms. 

They'd been through many adventures in the time since then and now. When they were all literally split into different ways, Mari was practically mortified. Her eleven year old self had been told by many other kids that the Slytherins were the 'evil' ones, and no one good ever came from their house; the days following were spent clinging to her friends sides in their shared classes and reassurances that all would be okay. Alya gave plenty of good wizards that came from her house, Nino showed her the endless ways they'd still be able to hang out no matter what houses they were in, and Adrien was always there with comforting words and a cookie or two to offer her. She quickly adjusted, coming to terms with it and embracing her house pride full out -- there wasn't a day where you couldn't find a piece of green and silver on the French girl.

Now, here they were at their fifth year already; Alya was taking as many classes as she could, trying to learn everything there was to learn about the magical world ("Blame the muggle in me, but it always shocks me to come back and start again!") and Nino started his announcing for Quidditch this year, something the boy had been working towards since his first year. Even though she'd never had much heart for the sport, it was still fun to watch and cheer on her team with the rest of her house. The only time she didn't was when Hufflepuff was on the field -- Adrien Agreste never looked better than flying on a broom, playing keeper for his house. 

Rounding a corner, she rolled her eyes at herself as she twisted an earring in thought. Okay, so  _maybe_ this little crush of hers was getting out of hand, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle! She was 16 for crying out loud, crushes were perfectly normal! Especially on a guy who happened to be a model, with a heart of gold, and a way to make her sweep off her feet with just a simple smile. It was  _normal!_ Now if she could just get Alya off her back about asking him out, all would be grand. It wasn't like she couldn't; she could, and she knew it. It was just that when they were alone, without the cushion of the others around, Mari didn't know how to act. She'd known him as long as she had Alya and Nino, but for some reason made a fool of herself in the pureblood's presence.

A small meow from behind her pulled Mari from her thoughts, freezing in place. Mrs. Norris had found her, she was certain of it, and silently sent her curses to whichever being was out to get her this time as she turned. But instead of the harsh orange of the old tabby, she was met with a slightly smaller cat with a gorgeous coat of black hair and bright green eyes. Her smile grew to envelope her face as she looked up and down the corridor for a possible owner before cooing at the kitten. "Hello there, _chaton_! What're you doing out here?" She held a hand out to the animal, her grin brightening when he rubbed his head into her hand. After effectively checking for a collar and finding the cat without one, she couldn't help but be curious.

From the perspective of the other in this interaction, however, this kitty was more than willing to cuddle up to the Slytherin girl, seeing as it was one of his best friends.

People say that being in animagus form was like entering a whole new world, and they were right in Adrien's eyes. He felt reborn, like he could finally do all these things he never could before -- climb to the top of the castle roof, go to Hogsmead whenever he wanted, do  _anything!_ And at the moment, it meant being scratched behind the ears by a girl he'd admired from afar for years now. Sure, they were friends, but the two hardly spent time alone; he'd always assumed she was distancing herself from him since it was pretty dampening for a Slytherin to be seen with a Hufflepuff --  no doubt did she get fire from her housemates over it. At her speaking, he mewled again.

"Where is your owner, little kitten?" 

 _I have no owner!_ A silent cheer in his mind -- he was free from all the schedules, the photoshoots, the endless meetings and lessons and god forbid if he spoke of magic within his father's earshot. He was able to finally do what he wanted. After a few minutes of attention from Marinette, Adrien had crawled completely into her lap in the hallway, entranced in the pleasure he got from her petting, complete with purrs and small licks at her hand.

"Well, if you don't have one, I suppose I can find you one... But you'll need a name." She mused, continuing to pet him. "I could do the same thing I did with Tikki and name you after a professor... Though you don't seem cruel enough to be a Plagg, and I think McGonnagall would see it as more of a joke than a sweet sentiment..." Her mindless babbling continued on, running though names before chuckling. "I think I know the perfect name for you, you little attention lover. I'll call you Chat Noir, how does that sound, _chaton_?" In response, Adrien found himself nuzzling into her more -- of course! He could finally be the punny, suave, hero of the night! 

A few more moments passed with Mari showering him with attention before Adrien --  nay, Chat Noir dragged himself from her arms and back down the hall way. He ignored the calls she sent for him, focusing instead on heading back towards his common room. It'd been an eventful night, after all.

* * *

 

The next day, the group found themselves circling a table at the Three Broomsticks, drinks in hand and gushing about their first day back.

"Oi, Mari, you're being awfully quiet. Anything exciting happen in the twenty hours since we last saw each other?" Nino poked at her side, causing her to laugh and wriggle away from his probing finger.  
"Stop it, Lahiffe! You know I can curse you in fifty different ways."  
"And he can do it right back, girl!" Alya chuckled in response, eyes darting between them. Nino seemed accomplished with the comment from the girl, and took to taking a sip of his butterbeer instead of retaliating himself.  
"Anyways..." Marinette rolled her eyes, head resting on one hand as the other stirred her drink. "Nothing out of the ordinary, just typical first day things." She gave a small shrug, watching the three around her. A moment of shock flashed through Adrien's mind; maybe she didn't care about the lost cat she'd encountered last night as much as he'd thought. "I mean, I did find a cat last night."

Okay, scratch that.

With intent ears, Adrien listened as she recounted their meeting last night to the other two, seemingly more interested in the sandwich in front of him than the story. "It was weird, he didn't have a collar or anything that pointed to him having an owner, but I'm not sure how he would have gotten in other than if he was a student's pet. But I played with him for a bit before he went on his way; seemed to know where he was going, so I didn't follow him. I just hope he doesn't get hurt or anything." She spoke, and Adrien couldn't hold back his grin at her words. So she worried about him... He'd have to find a way to reassure her that he would be fine. Part of him felt like telling her right then that it was him, and that small part of him toyed with the idea for a moment, wondering how it'd play out, before he was brought back to their little group chat.

"What do you think, Adrien?" 

He was brought back from his thoughts by Marinette's question, a look of questioning on his face as he blushed lightly. "Sorry, I zoned out. What was the question?"

The others laughed before Alya repeated it: "Should she find and keep this poor little kitten or just give up on it? Personally I think you should find him and find him a new owner; say, perhaps, your best Ravenclaw friend who happens to _love_ the name choice?" She grinned, eyeing the other girl with a laugh. The blond's eyes flittered between the other three, the debate still raging on in his mind. When he finally spoke, it was with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Well, you've named him already, right? Seems he might be attached to you so giving him to someone else might not work, but then he could already have an owner. I think you should just... Keep an eye on him. A cat can't be all that unfriendly, so I don't see any harm in at least helping." A small shrug aided itself as he ripped a piece of bread from the plate and popped it into his mouth. "And lots of treats; cats  _love_ treats."

"Tikki won't like that she has to share with another feline, but I think I can manage that." Marinette nodded, taking another sip of her drink.  
Alya let out a small snort. "Careful Mari," she warned, "you'll turn into a crazy cat lady."

The moment they all started laughing again, Adrien was glad he didn't tell them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 5 am when I should have been studying for my anatomy final.
> 
> I might put some real plot in this? I don't know? But hey, next time we finally see Mari be disowned by her house for an evening because of Quidditch -- but more importantly, Nino as the announcer.


End file.
